happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowy Soccer
"Snowy Soccer" is the second episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on July 12, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Carlos *Blazer *Dylan *Ting-Ting *Alto *Monty *Barry *Lorry Rickerson *Manager *Shady the Iguana *Shad the Player (flashback) *Phoenix (mentioned) Transcript (In Snowy Plains on the road, Esequiel was driving in his kart with Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Esequiel: Gosh, it been like a day. *Montay: My new school year was fine. It sucked being around with Alto. *Shippo: At least. It's saturday. *Montay: My school is having the soccer game around Snowy Plains. *Josesito: His first soccer time is tomorrow. *Montay: You're gonna find my students and stuff. *Esequiel: I know. *Montay: Hey. I know a place we can go to. *Shippo: What place? *Montay: I don't know. *Esequiel: Well. I heard that there is a place called- *Montay: NO! A ROCK! (The kart crushed a rock causing the wire to go down) *Esequiel: Oh no! *Montay: Oh no! What are we gonna do?! *Shippo: We are about to crash! (The kart crashed to a wall which they ended up in a town called "Snowy Town") *Esequiel: No! *Montay: We're stuck in the middle of nowhere. *Shippo: We have to do something. *Montay: This is a town. We are safe here. *Josesito: They have everything. *Esequiel: Come on. We have to find a place to fix our kart. *Montay: Can we fly? *Esequiel: No. We don't want to waste our power. We have to find a place to fix our kart. *Montay: Sure. (In Snowy Town) *Esequiel: This is looking great. *Montay: I never seen this before. *Shippo: This is a wonderful town. *Esequiel: We can train here. *Montay: Not train. We have to look for the soccer team my school is attending. *Josesito: You're right. We have to find it. *Shippo: Let's not waste any time and look for our objective. *Esequiel: Follow me. We know the place. *Montay: We never went there. We first got here. *Shippo: I think you should trust him in his navigation. *Montay: Yeah. We can't do it like the last days of our battle. *Esequiel: It was the skuas we were fighting in the past days. *Shippo: I know. *Montay: Ooh. There is a soccer field around and my school's classmates is there. We found it! *Shippo: You know, I wonder how my daddy is doing right now. *Montay: No! There's my classmates! (In a soccer field) *Manager: Hey Lorry. Are you ready for the big match tomorrow? *Lorry: Yeah. Even Montay didn't show up. He gonna miss this event for- *Montay: Lorry. I'm here. *Lorry: Montay. *Montay: I didn't know you were here. *Manager: Oh. *Montay: *hug Lorry's belly* And i found you! *Shippo: We may be children, but we must also have a heart and care about our parents. *Montay: He's not my dad. *Esequiel: Also not his dad. *Montay: Where's the soccer team? *Lorry: It's the tryouts. Choose which team you're on? *Esequiel: How many teams? *Lorry: Two. We have red and blue. *Montay: Blue always lose. We're choosing Blue. *Esequiel: I'm the team leader and we're helping over 10 chicks that are on the blue team. *Montay: Now we have 14. *Josesito: We are attending Montay's school's soccer team. *Shippo: I see that. *Carlos: Yeah. You didn't know that? *Montay: Ahhh! Carlos? What are you doing here? *Carlos: I am the team leader of the Red Team. *Esequiel: I'm the team leader too. *Carlos: No! Montay is the worst team leader here! *Montay: I'M A MEMBER! *Blazer: Guys. What is going on? *Ting-Ting: Is there a fight? *Montay: No! *Lorry: Carlos. You have a point? *Carlos: Why bring Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito to the group? *Shippo: You dare question our presence here? *Carlos: What the hell? They are not even in this school. *Shippo: We got here after our kart crashed. *Esequiel: That was my kart. *Shippo: I know, but we were together when it crashed. *Montay: Yeah. But we found the place we were looking for. *Shippo: True. *Josesito: It has a town, a pool, and even a soccer field were on. *Shippo: Yeah, I see that. *Ting-Ting: The Red Team is gonna win and you're stupid team is gonna lose. *Shippo: Hey! Don't you insult our team! *Carlos: Ha ha. I'm seeing about that Dylan. Dylan? (Dylan Corlier is seen, sleeping on a soccer ball until Carlos kick his butt) *Carlos: HEY! WAKE UP! *Dylan: What? Why? *Carlos: There isn't time to sleep! You have to practice for the game! *Dylan: But i didn't get a chance to sleep yesterday. *Carlos: I know. Focus on your feet to avoid losing. *Montay: Gosh. What a lazy person. *Shippo: I know. I say let someone take his place and let Dylan rest. *Dylan: No. I'm now ready. (A adelie penguin named Alto shows up to tell Carlos something) *Alto: Hey Carlos! You have to check this out! *Carlos: About what? *Alto: There is a creature that came here today and his name is Shady. *Carlos: Who Shady? *Alto: I don't know. He's a good guy and take a look. He's not a penguin. *Shippo: If he's not a penguin, then what is he? *Carlos: Follow me. (Everyone was looking at Shady who is a some what like lizard creature) *Shady: As we are ready by tomorrow. Our game will start. *Manager: That's a pretty god speech you got. *Shady: Also. Watch this. *stick his tongue to the ice block* *Montay: What the heck? *Shady: *stick his tongue back to his mouth* This is perfect for what a creature should do. *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: Wow. What species of dinosaur he is? *Alto: He's survived the meteor attack many years ago. *Carlos: Just say millions because, penguins don't exist except for the prehistoric ones. *Montay: No. I wonder what he is. *Shady: Kids. What are you up to? *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel. Nice to meet you. *Shady: I'm Shady the Iguana. *Shippo: Cool. *Shady: You know. I lost my home five years ago since me and my nest got washed up in King Penguin Land. I have a home here now which is called "Snowy Town". *Esequiel: You're planning to go back to your real home? *Shady: No. I like this continent. This is Antarctica. I live here now. I'm gonna protect everyone from scavengers. *Montay: Cool. We have a soccer game also. *Shady: Yeah. I'm in charge of both teams. Lorry is the announcer. *Esequiel: Josesito. We are in the blue team. *Josesito: Yes. *Alto: I'm also in the red team. Because they won like over 100 times. *Montay: 100 TIMES?! *Carlos: Blue Team is 99 and Red Team is 100. It means we are popular than yours. *Alto: I never give up on eating sweets while training in here. *Shippo: We'll have to see who wins at the end. *Carlos: Don't you see? The game is tomorrow. *Shippo: I do see that. *Blazer: We will practice. Both teams will practice for the game. *Shippo: Fair enough. *Montay: You know all about this Shady? *Shady: Yes. *Esequiel: I agree. *Shippo: Then what are we waiting for? *Esequiel: Come on. Time to go to our teams. *Shippo: Yeah! *Carlos: Red Team is in the left and Blue Team is in the right. *Shady: Bye. Have fun there. (The chicks go to their own teams) *Esequiel: Alright. Blue Team. I am your new team leader. *Blue Team Member #1: Cool. *Blue Team Member #2: He looks like Esequiel as a chick. *Blue Team Member #3: Or he's cosplaying? *Esequiel: No. I am Esequiel. *Montay: Get that all in your head. *Shippo: So who's gonna be the ball kicker to dodge it? *Monty: Ooh. Pick me-me-me-me. *Esequiel: Go ahead Monty. I have the list on my raddar. *Montay: What? Another Montay? *Esequiel: Not you. He is without the A on the ty. *Montay: Ty? Sound of Tay? Blue Jay? *Esequiel: Correct. *Monty: I'm the ball kicker. I will protect the goal like the red team is doing. One of our enemies. *Montay: Yeah. Carlos is the team leader of the Red Team and copying us. *Monty: I don't know what can we do? *Josesito: We need to practice now. *Monty: I agree. *Shippo: Let's do it, then. (They begin to practice the game along with the Red Team) *Carlos: Get 'em! (Blazer kick the soccer ball to Dylan and kick it to Montay) *Montay: Hey. Here's come the candy one. *kick the ball to Alto* *Alto: Take it Shippo! *Shippo: I got it! *kicks the ball back to Alto* *Alto: Dylan. This is yours now! *kick the ball to Dylan* *Dylan: Shippo. Get this! (Shippo gets the ball) *Shippo: I got it! *kick the ball to Ting-Ting* *Ting-Ting: *kick the ball to Esequiel* *Esequiel: Perfect. *kick the ball to Shippo* *Shippo: I think I'm getting the hang of this. (The penguins kick the ball to each other as they make a goal on each side) *Carlos: This is a practice, not a game! *Shippo: We know that. We think it's a good idea to do the practice as if it's the actual game. *Carlos: The real game is tomorrow. *Shippo: We know the game is tomorrow. *Monty: We will have to practice a little more for the game. *Montay: Yeah. Let's all do it. (They continue to practice the game) *Carlos: Alright. We are doing it. *Shippo: We already are doing it. *Montay: Not on my watch. (Montay kick the ball to Monty and Monty kick the ball to Josesito) *Josesito: This is better than baseball! *Montay: I know! *Shippo: You're moving around more. (Montay kick the ball to Carlos) *Carlos: This is the final match! *Shippo: Blue team will get it! (The Blue Team take care of the ball as they kick to to the Red Team and kick with it) *Esequiel: Come on! We are like your coaches. *Carlos: Me and Esequiel are in charge! *Shippo: Come on blue team, we can do this! (Blue Team kick the ball to the Red Team) *Blazer: I will get it this time! *Dylan: No! The ball! *Ting-Ting: I got it! *kick the ball to the goal* *Montay: We did it! *Monty: Good game. *Josesito: The real game is tomorrow. *Shippo: I can't wait for tomorrow. *Esequiel: We did pretty good on the practice. *Montay: Sunset is down. Back to our spots. (As they returned to their spots. At night at Lorry's garage) *Shady: Hey Lorry. *Lorry: Yes Shady. Anything you need? *Shady: I wonder tomorrow if the team is gonna play on the ice field? *Lorry: We are. We will do it if we have the power to. *Shady: Thanks. I better go right now. See you later. *Lorry: See you later too Shady. (Back at the field) *Esequiel: The big game is tomorrow *shut off his raddar*. *Montay: We agree to that if we are going to beat Carlos' butt. *Shippo: We will do it. *Josesito: I know that we can win a lot of money to fix our kart. *Shippo: Yeah, you can count on that. *Montay: Man. We are very tired. *Josesito: We're sleeping over here. *Esequiel: Yeah. We're in the seats. *Shippo: Ok, that will work. *Esequiel: Goodnight everyone. *Montay: Goodnight to you. (The Next Day, they all waked up for the game) *Esequiel: Come on. It's time to get ready. *Montay: Hey Esequiel. I found pieces of the broken kart when i was walking. *Esequiel: Good. But be ready to play. *Shippo: We're playing this game to get the money for the repairs on our kart. *Lorry: *on speaker* Attention everyone. Go find a seat and for Red and Blue Team, start in your spots. *Montay: It's time. To beat Carlos. (In the seat section) *Shady: This is going to be wild and fun. (At the soccer field) *Esequiel: I'm ready when you're ready. *Shippo: I'm ready for this. *Josesito: It's gonna be time to play. *Shippo: We know. *Esequiel: We can't wait to play. *Shippo: I know, the game is about to begin. *Montay: I can see the ball there. *Josesito: Can't wait. *Shippo: I'm ready to play. (Lorry place the soccer ball to the center) *Montay: Are we still waiting?! *Carlos: You will never beat me. *Shippo: We'll see about that. *Blazer: You know when i'm ready. *Dylan: I can't wait. *Lorry: Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the soccer event of Ice Winds Middle School! *Everyone: *cheers* *Montay: That's my school. *Shippo: I see, but we should listen to the announcer. *Lorry: Every penguin is ready to play. Someone would win a trophy. *camera shows a trophy on a throne* *Esequiel: We want it! *Carlos: No! I get it first! *Shippo: We will see who wins it. *Dylan: It's a ball. Let's go! *Barry: I'm in charge of kicking the ball for the goal. This is for my best friend Monty, who is over there on the Blue Team. *Monty: Hi. *Montay: Okay. Time to play! (The game starts when the background music "Go For The Goal" plays. Shady was dancing for the team as Carlos kick the ball first. Montay dodge it to Shippo) *Esequiel: Is this dodgeball or soccer? *Shippo: Soccer! *kick the ball to Blazer* *Blazer: Now. To the light! *kick the ball to Dylan* *Dylan: Hool! *Shippo: Come on, go for it! *Dylan: Ho! *kick the ball as Monty kick the ball* *Esequiel: Good job Monty. You didn't make the Red Team get a goal. *Carlos: No! I have this! *used his water attack on the ball to make a goal* *Montay: What? That don't seem right. *Barry: Hey! That's cheating. *Carlos: I do whatever i want. (They continue to kick the ball) *Alto: For the candy! For the ball! *kick the ball to Josesito* *Josesito: Cool. *Ting-Ting: I will get the ball as i can. *Blazer: Come on. Get it as you can! *Dylan: No! Gimmie! *Shippo: Over here, I'm open! *Barry: No! Move to the left! *Monty: Come on! This isn't a fight! It's just a game. *Montay: I got it first! (10 minutes of playing, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Blazer were chasing for the ball) *Carlos: Come on! After this guy! *Blazer: Dylan. You were suppose to be running on two feet, not running like a animal. *Dylan: We are animals. (Dylan slipped over a water pile) *Dylan: Nooo. (Esequiel and Josesito past over the ball and make it to the goal) *Esequiel: Yes! (Blue Team Score is 97 as Red Team Score is 98) *Montay: We are losing! *Shippo: We can win this! *Carlos: I will get the ball now! *Esequiel: I'm after it! (Esequiel kick the ball to the goal and get another score) *Barry: Gosh. I can do it better than that. *Monty: Good thing Barry. My friend. *Carlos: No! You can never defeat us! It's the last two match. *Shippo: Blue team will win this. (Shippo kick the ball to Barry's goal, getting to 99) *Blazer: Hurry up! We're out of time! *Shippo: Out of time means game over. *Carlos: No! *moves the ball to Monty's goal and get to 99* *Montay: Oh no! (The song ends when Lorry announces something) *Lorry: Okay. This is the final match. The team that get 100 wins. *Esequiel: Oh no. *Carlos: Now i will win for this! *Josesito: No! Get more people! *Shippo: Blue team will win this! (They fight over the ball) *Monty: Barry. It's boring to stand up there. *Barry: Yeah. I always hated to watch the fight. (Carlos punched Montay's beak to the ground) *Montay: Ow! *Carlos: You can't tell me what to do. *Shippo: Hey! There should be a penalty for hitting other players! *Montay: No! What to do is move back. *Shady: Just be like Shad. *Montay: Which Shad. (Flashback shows Shad the Player playing a basketball game. It flash-forwards to Shady the Iguana) *Shady: Shad the Player. *Montay: Good. Be the hero like you. *Shippo: I'm sorry, but rules are rules. *Montay: No. I got this. *transform into super saiyan* WE NEED TO WIN! *Shippo: I know we need to win. (Montay run over the ball after the fight is over) *Monty: Montay? Where are you going. *Blazer: Everyone get him. *Shippo: Don't you even think it. *Alto: It's time for candy! (Alto and the others run for the ball) *Alto: Where is the god damn candy! *Blazer: You ate junk all day! *kick the ball with his thunder powers* *Montay: No! *fly over to the ball and kick it to Esequiel* *Esequiel: I got it first! *Shippo: I know the blue team will win. *Carlos: No! No! No! (Carlos kick the ball when almost getting it to the goal) *Montay: Monty, change Barry's mind! (Monty changed his mind and kicked the ball to Barry's goal as a friend) *Barry: We did it! (Everyone cheered when the game is done) *Carlos: No! Barry. What have you done! *Barry: I'm quiting. This team is mean and rude. You don't tell me what to do. *punch Carlos' beak* *Carlos: Ow! This gotta hurt. *Dylan: It's okay. We lose sometimes. *Barry: Monty. *Monty: *hugs Barry* Barry. *Barry: I'm joining the blue team now. *Montay: We did it. We won. *Shippo: Yeah! We did it! *Esequiel: We can get our kart fix to return to our homes. *Shippo: *to himself* Here I come, daddy. *Lorry: Ladies and gentleman. The Blue Team wins. (Everyone cheered for the blue team) *Esequiel: Gosh, people always want to kick the ball. *Dylan: *sitting* I suck. No prize. No nothing. *Shippo: Dylan, listen to me. It does not matter if you win or lose. What matters most is that you have fun. *Dylan: Where's my real prize? *Montay: Here. *shows Dylan his tiny trophy* Take it. *Dylan: Thanks. It's soft and hard. *Esequiel: So. We got our trophy, ready to fix our kart? *Shady: Sure. I got the fixing tools ready. *Shippo: Yeah! Let's do it! (Shady fixed the kart as Esequiel added new tires to the kart) *Esequiel: All done. *Montay: Are we ready to leave? *Shippo: Yes. I'm ready to see my daddy. *Montay: Now. You got my trophy Esequiel. *Esequiel: I know. *Shippo: Some people do not understand that what matters most is that you have fun whether you win or lose. *Carlos: Monty and Barry. You will pay. *Esequiel: Were ready to leave. *Lorry: Esequiel. Take care. *Esequiel: I will. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito move the kart and leave Snowy Town) *Esequiel: We are never crash landing again. *Montay: We can now move the kart again. *Esequiel: I'm driving it. *Shippo: Alright. Games are always fun. *Josesito: Rules are always rules. (They continue to move on) THE END Trivia *This episode is based on Supermarioglitchy4's Super Mario 64 Blooper: Smexy Soccer. *In the Happy Peep episode "The Candy Boy", Montay first met Alto. *Shad the Player appear in a flashback of the episode. *This is the first appearance of Esequiel's raddar. *This is the first episode where Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito doesn't turn super saiyan. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes